


Aversion Tactics

by Zephrbabe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Howling Commandos, Awkward Sexual Situations, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Huddling For Warmth, Implied Time Travel, Pining, SSR Agent Darcy Lewis, Sassmaster Bucky Barnes, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Groping, World War II, bucky ships it, sheltering in an abandoned house, shieldshock holiday exchange 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 15:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13238973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephrbabe/pseuds/Zephrbabe
Summary: The Howlies and their SSR attaché, Agent Lewis, are waylaid by snow and are forced to shelter overnight in an abandoned house.When Agent Lewis risks succumbing to the chill, Steve Rogers knows how he can help. Agent Lewis doesn't seem to be too keen on him, but she isn't about to turn down a hot body.And maybe Agent Lewis isn't as indifferent to Steve as she appears.





	Aversion Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluecurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecurls/gifts).



> For the ShieldShock holiday exchange 2017 (just under the wire!)  
> Theme: winter holidays/winter weather  
> Prompts from BlueCurls: **bed sharing** , pretend couple, bakery AU
> 
> Thanks forever and ever to [ChrissiHR](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR) who beta'd this. You are a treasure!  
> And thanks to [SerialObsessor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/SerialObsessor) for the title!

The ladder-stair to the loft creaks enough that Agent Lewis hears his approach. Steve grimaces a little when she stills in the bed. The air up here is much warmer, but that doesn’t seem to be helping Agent Lewis.

“Agent Lewis, are you asleep?” He hopes his whisper doesn’t carry down to the Howlies.

Her sigh comes from under a thin mound of blankets. “No.”

Steve has to crouch to avoid the ceiling, crab-walking to her bedside. He can hear her teeth chattering.

“Would you- Do you need- I mean to say, are you cold?” He could kick himself. Of course she’s cold. “The serum- I- I run warm. I can-”

“You offering to be my personal hot water bottle, Rogers?” Before Steve can think of a comeback, she says, “Yes, please. I’m freezing my ass off.”

She lifts the edge of the blankets and when Steve pauses, flaps them at him a little and says, “No hanky-panky-” He hears Bucky snort below. “-I’m not about to tarnish the reputation of  _ Captain America _ . ” The sneer in her voice is ruined a little by the way her teeth clip the words as she shivers.

Steve, down to his olive drab undershirt but still in his trousers, climbs into the bed. His socked feet press against the footboard; he’ll be sleeping slightly bent. He doesn’t know where to put his hands. 

His indecision must show in his body, because Agent Lewis nearly growls, “I am pretty sure I shouldn’t be this cold, and if you are serious about your offer of body heat, kindly get over yourself and  _ cuddle me _ , Rogers.”

Steve finds himself smiling in the dark. He bends his knees a bit and turns to his side. Agent Lewis is already reaching for him, her chill fingers fisting in the hem of his shirt. Steve places his hands onto the cool skin of her back, the peach velvet of her skin and the silk of her camisole still damp from the sleet downpour the Howlies and their SSR attaché had driven through. The Howlies had more or less dried out around the cast iron stove in the small house’s main room. Agent Lewis had not. 

Agent Carter would never forgive the Howling Commandos if they let her right-hand gal fall ill.

Holding Agent Lewis in his arms is just to avoid Carter’s ire and not at all because Steve is carrying a torch for the diminutive agent. Steve certainly hadn’t fallen for her a little after he’d seen her throw a man over her hip like it was nothing. He certainly doesn’t love her a little for how readily she can get Bucky and the other Howlies to laugh. She is friendly to everyone until they earn the sharp edge of her tongue and he likes that about her, even if she doesn’t seem to like _him_ , much.

And now she’s in his arms, burrowing against him and sighing.

Steve holds still, his arms loose around Agent Lewis. Her shivering subsides and her fists loosen. One hand flattens against his chest and the other falls to his side, a small weight on his ribs. Steve doesn’t have a chance to marvel at how easily she fits against him before she snatches her hands back between them.

Agent Lewis’ voice is throaty and annoyed when she says, “Okay, hypothermia has been averted. Thanks, Rogers.” She rolls over in the tiny bed, her body jostling against him.

He tries to leave a respectful distance between them, but the bed wasn’t built for someone his size and his weight pulls Agent Lewis into the middle of the sagging mattress. With a huff, she reaches around and drags his arm over her waist. 

Steve would like to pull her closer, but is aware she would likely rather risk hypothermia again.

Her voice is softer now that she’s turned away, “Get some sleep, Rogers.”

Agent Lewis’ body softens against him as she succumbs to exhaustion. Although Steve expects his serum-enhanced mind to take a while longer to quiet before he can sleep, his eyes won’t stay open. He follows Agent Lewis into the land of Nod before it even occurs to him that she’s rested her hand on top of his, over her hip.

It’s the change of air that half-wakes Steve. Morita is handing off the watch to Falsworth below and Steve hears “...near a foot of snow, but it’s letting up,” deduces all is well, and starts to drift off again. 

He realizes he’s on his back, filling the bed on the diagonal, and finally notices that Agent Lewis-  _ Darcy _ has spread out on top of him. Steve isn’t sure how they managed to get into this position. Her slight weight blankets him, her limbs heavy with sleep. Darcy’s nose is pressed into the crook of his neck, her warm breath dampening his skin. Steve is struck again by how well she fits him, but nothing short of disaster would keep him awake now.

When he wakes, it’s close to daylight. There is stirring down below and in his arms. A glance down, and he sees that Darcy’s eyes are still closed, her face still relaxed in sleep. At the moment, it’s not her pretty face causing the distraction, but another part of her entirely.

Darcy’s leg is slotted between his, her hips rolling as she grinds herself against his thigh. In the warmth of the bed, Steve can still feel how hot she is where she presses herself against him, over and over. If he weren’t already stiff in his pants, the flex of her thigh in just that spot would be enough to raise a dead man.

Unthinking, Steve bends his knee a little so Darcy has a better angle. Her breath hitches and she lets out a low, “ _ Steve. _ ”

The near-silent roughness of her voice has Steve closing his eyes against a wave of wanting. He wants to grip her hips and pull her down against him. He wants to tip her chin up and devour her mouth. He wants to hear her say his name like that again and again.

For a moment, he’s lost in a fantasy of rolling them over in the narrow bed and finding out what noises she’d make if he buried his head between her thighs. For a moment, he envisions everything he wants, until the soft, warm press of her lips on the underside of his jaw jolts him back to reality.

The team is down below; he can hear Dernier and Jones arguing in French over the coffee. They were waylaid by unexpected snow. Col. Phillips and Agent Carter are waiting on their intel. And Darcy doesn’t even  _ like _ him. 

“Darcy-” Steve turns his head in time for her lips to land against his chin instead of his mouth. “ _ Agent Lewis. _ ”

Her body tenses. Steve hadn’t even noticed one of her hands was curled under his waistband until her nails ghost over his belly as she pulls away. She sits up, still straddling one thigh. Her hair is snarled and wild. The blankets have fallen away, and her thin, scanty undergarments sear themselves into his memory. They’re blush pink, but the blush blooming over her chest and down her cheeks is much darker. For a moment, Steve desperately wants to know what it would look like to have her riding him.

She’s gone in an instant and Steve mourns the loss of her warmth. 

“Barnes, my uniform, STAT.”

Several pieces of brown clothing come sailing into the loft. Agent Lewis drags her items on without regard to how wrinkled or road-stained anything might be. She’s down the ladder-stair before Steve scrapes his brains together. Dum Dum jokes about losing her tiny boots; Falsworth mentions the weather conditions.

Bucky asks how she slept.

Agent Lewis has enough bravado for any two Howlies and a drier tone than even Col. Phillips, “Like a log. Like a baby. Like I was being warmed by the flame of Lady Liberty herself. I feel so damn well-rested and patriotic, I could probably belch the Star Spangled Banner.”

The Commandos laugh with her and continue breaking camp.

Steve’s uniform pieces are tossed without ceremony up into the loft, followed by his thankfully dry boots. 

He picks up his shield from the top of the stairs, ready to be on their way. Before his weight makes the steps creak again, he catches himself. Below, Bucky is asking Agent Lewis something.

“Did you tell him?”

Her tone seems taken aback, “Uh,  _ no _ . Last night would have been the worst possible time.”

Bucky’s voice is that mixture of amused and exasperated that Steve knows so well, “Spending the night in bed with a man is the  _ worst _ time to tell him you’re sweet on him?”

“Shut your gob, Barnes. I said I’d tell him when I’m ready.”

“At this rate, it’ll be the next century before you’re ready, Lewis.”

“Exactly. When I’m ready.”

She and Barnes are drowned out by Morita pulling the M5 in front of the small house. The engine covers Bucky’s answer, but Steve has heard enough to chew over.

Agent Lewis, sweet on  _ him _ ? But Agent Lewis hates the sight of him. 

Doesn’t she?

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr!](http://zephrbabe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
